In the sale of goods a critical parameter affecting one's success is the manner in which goods are displayed for sale. In most establishments all of the floor space available for the display of goods is used. Most of this space is filled by fixtures, display cases and shelves of a relatively permanent nature.
When new goods become available for sale, two approaches can be taken. On one hand, goods can be repositioned to make room for the new product. On the other hand, a special display stand can be set up to feature the new product. Display stands that can be easily erected and then disassembled are especially suited for this type of service.
Heretofore, special display stands have been constructed almost universally of corrugated cardboard or cardstock. They were not often designed for disassembly and reuse at a later date. Consequently such display stands were not especially rugged or adaptable to the display of various products. This was an acceptable approach when cardboard was cheap and readily available. The American Paper Institute recently estimated that the demand for such materials will increase at the rate of 10 percent and that a shortage is inevitable. In fact, the institute has identified recycled corrugated cardboard "an endangered species." New materials and approaches to display stand engineering must be found.
Ideally, a display stand used for featuring new products or special promotions of old products should be one that can be easily assembled when needed and just as easily disassembled and placed into storage when no longer needed. Furthermore, such a display stand should be versatile in that it can be easily changed to adapt to the goods to be displayed. In addition, it should be substantially rigid when assembled. Finally, the display stand should be fabricated of a material that resists deterioration during storage and one that possesses inherent strength.